


Forever

by Faen



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aidean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faen/pseuds/Faen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fifth anniversary of Aidan and Dean's first meeting. Congratulations, boys! May there be many more!

"Turn to your left a bit. A little more. Perfect! Okay, now, can you prop your gun up against your shoulder? Casual, like you're off duty and your mind's wandering. Yeah, like that. That's great, Aid."

_*flash*_

Fifteen minutes into the photo shoot, Aidan felt himself relaxing into the role. He may get the jitters at public appearances and be a right broody bastard when he hadn't had enough sleep, but the one thing Aidan could pride himself on is that he took direction well. Here he was at the ungodly hour of 5am, dressed in army khakis and "panic hat", ankle-deep in mud and moss and god knows what else in the middle of a wet field on Dean's farm. 

Truth be told, he was used to this. He'd known Dean long enough now not to be surprised by anything, so when the blond shook him awake at 4:15am to take advantage of the "moody atmosphere" and "perfect natural lighting", his sleep-deprived brain bypassed protesting and simply went along with it. 

"Okay, let's get a few of you by the fence. The barbed wire's been falling apart so be careful where you step. Yeah, I really should have taken the whole thing down, but it's great for the battle shots."

_*flash*_

Five years. To the day, as a matter of fact. Five years and Aidan could hardly imagine where the time had gone. Too much of it spent apart on film commitments and personal appearances, too many anxious texts and late-night Skype calls when, after a particularly long and lonely stretch, Aidan was the one to finally cave and they decided last fall to take the leap and Aidan had packed up what he could, sold what he couldn't, and made the move to New Zealand. 

"Right. An action shot next, I think. Can you come forward a little bit? Yeah, there. Now, fall to your knees like you've been knocked over by cannon blast. Just like that! Cheers, Aid. Sorry about the mud."

_*flash*_

He honestly didn't miss filming, didn't miss the galas and the press calls. He'd spent many nights reassuring Dean that the older man had not, in fact, whisked him off to the country to ruin his blossoming career. The truth was that Aidan had been longing for a change, to try his hand at something earthy, to see what he could coax from the land. 

It had started as a joke. Dean had come home from a day of filming a local project to find Aidan elbow-deep in soil, carefully planting a row of potatoes eyes-up. Dean had laughed and asked him what he thought he was doing, and Aidan had responded by saying what kind of an Irishman would he be if he couldn't grow a decent potato? The first small harvest yielded enough for a proper cookout. The next week Aidan signed up for an organic gardening course, and a new lease on life. He'd never felt more connected.

"All right, how about we wrap it up? An emotional finale, I think. You up for that? Awesome. Stay down, maybe remove your helmet and touch the ground with one hand, like you're mourning a fallen comrade."

Aidan did as directed, pressing the cool earth with an open palm. Something solid met his hand, poking up from a small mound of soil just in front of him. He looked down. Half-buried in the ground was a silver box, smooth and small enough to fit in the nest of his hand. Opening it, it revealed a simple gold band, nestled in silk and engraved with an interlocking "A" and "D", and the single word: "Forever".

Aidan, stunned, looked up to see Dean now kneeling before him, trousers coated in mud, gaze bright and unwavering. 

"Five years. Bet you thought I forgot. But god, Aid, I can't even remember what my life was like before I met you. You changed everything. I used to think I had it pretty good, but that's only because I didn't know what I was missing. From that very first day you showed me, and now I can't imagine one single day without it. You showed me what home is."

An unexpected casting call. An incredible journey. Joined hands. Joined hearts. Forever together and forever home.


End file.
